They Don't Know About Us
by RyderMarley21
Summary: This is my story of how Blake Jenner and Melissa fell in love on the set of glee with the odds against them. Rating is T, but may eventually become M rated we will see. I will try to make this as realistic and as accurate as i see it. Hopefully i can do it justice. This is my first fanfiction so hopefully its good.
1. The First Meeting

September 1st 2012

**Blake's POV **

I looked at the playback for the scene we shot today in Robert's office. This was going to be such an awesome video for the fans to see. I hear someone walking in and I look at the door. The girl immediately caught my attention I had recognized her, she was one of the new cast members. Robert walked over to give the girl a hug, and then left quickly afterwards to go copy some papers. Cooper was beside me but left really quickly leaving me alone with her. She begins walking towards me and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Melissa" she said.

"I know, I have heard so much about you from Robert. I'm Blake" he said smiling.

"Yeah I know, before I was cast I actually watch the glee project" she said giggling.

"Well it's nice to meet you Melissa, I can't wait to start working. How is work for you so far?" he said.

"To be honest it's a lot harder than I anticipated, but at the same time it's a lot of fun the cast and crew are amazing. I heard you start episode five, are you excited?" She asked.

"If it's anything like the glee project, it should be a piece of cake, and yes I do and I'm so excited. I'm really nervous though because Ryan Murphy tweeted that I'm dating someone" he said shyly.

"You will do fine, and yes I saw Ryan's tweet, I wonder who it will be I think we get the script next week, but Ryan did tell me he wanted Marley to be in a love triangle, so maybe we might be working together" she shrugs.

"That should be interesting and I'm excited to see the first script I'm in. Really? That would be awesome you seem like a really good person and I would love to work with you" he said.

"Aww thank you, and you seem like a great guy and I'd be happy to work with you as well. We will find out soon" she smiles

"Well it was nice meeting you Blake, I got to go. I have to go to the studio. I'll see you soo?"

"It was nice to meet you to Melissa, and I guess we see each other soon" he said smiling.

She turns around and walks out the door leaving something on Robert's desk. Cooper comes back, and asks Blake if he is ready to do another take, in which he replies yes. They do a few more takes before calling it a day. Blake phone goes off, it's a text from Maria

Text: Hey Baby, how are you doing?

Blake quickly texts her back "Hey :), and im fine P.S I love you :)", the he checks twitter to see if there is anything from Ryan, or a friend. He sees that Melissa found his twitter and is started following him. Before he got a chance to follow her he see that she had tweeted him

" Blake_Jenner so so good meeting you, dude! :) :)"

Before he replies he goes and follows her really quickly before tweeting.

" itsmmbenoist it was AWESOME meeting you too!"


	2. The Odd Feeling

_When the script came out/fittings/rehearsals _

**Blake's POV**

"Today's the day!" I yell in my head. All I can do is smile, I turn to my side to look at Maria as she sleeps. I don't want to wake her, so I slowly move myself off the bed and head into the living room. I just can't help but smile as I start making my usual breakfast, cereal. Millions of thoughts rush into my head as I eat, the first one being who will I be dating! I start going over all the possibilities of who I will be working with. One thing is for sure even though my character is going to be in a relationship, I hope I also get to work with Cory. I can't wait to get to paramount! I finish my bowl of cereal and place it in the sink, then begin to get ready. As soon as I'm down I go back into the bedroom to grab my wallet. I slowly walk over to Maria's side of the bed and lay a gentle kiss upon her forehead. I walk out the room making sure to leave her a note in the kitchen before I walk out the door. I can feel this is going to be a great day.

_-Cut to Melissa-_

**Melissa's POV **

I honestly really nervous about the script today. Ryan had told me that he wanted Marley to have an eating disorder but he never told me when it was going to happen. What if it's this episode, it just makes me nervous and excited. Also I get to find out about Blake's character which I'm excited about. I really hope we get to work together he seems so nice and sweet. My thoughts are cut off when my phones begins to ring beside me. Nicks name flashes on my phone, so I answer it.

"Hey baby, how are you?" he says.

"Hey, I'm great, how are you?" I tell him.

"I'm good, I know your about to go to work, I just called to tell you that I love you and miss you and that I'm super excited that I'm coming to visit you in 2 weeks!" he says excitedly.

"Aww I love you too. Things have been feeling a little lonely here, so I can't wait for you to come, I miss you like crazy" I say.

"Well I see you soon sweetie' he says.

I hang up the phone and begin to get ready. As soon as I'm done dressing I begin to fix my hair. I look at the time only to see I have spent over 45 minutes doing my hair. "Crap I'm going to be late" I yell out loud.

I grab my purse and my keys and head out the door.

_-Cut to Blake-_

**Blake's POV**

I get to paramount and I'm direct escorted to Ryan's office. His assistant tells me that he wanted to speak to me before handing me my first script so we can talk about my character. Walking down this hallway felt like it was taking forever, but I could finally see the sign pointing to Ryan's office. This is insane, I'm about to figure out who my character will be! The assistant opens to door for me and I see Ryan sitting at his desk. He walks around his desk and greets me with a hug.

"Hey Blake, how's it going?" he says.

"It's going good sir, how are you?" I say.

"Oh Blake, don't call me sir…It makes me feel old" he says.

"I'm sorry sir—I mean-Ryan" I say nervously.

"Okay so let's get to discussing you're character. His name is Ryder Lynn, he is a sophomore. He plays football. He has some crushes in my as you may see when you read your script. I also wanted to you about where I want to go with you character." He says.

I begin taking in all the information about my character. It's basic so far, and I think Ryder's a pretty good name. I stop thinking for a second and may attention to what Ryan says.

"I want Ryder to struggle in school. I want him to have a learning disability, we had the character of Sam have dyslexia, but we never really explore the depth of it. So I really want to do that with your character, and I think it's going to inspire a lot of people with a learning disability" he says.

Wow, I mean that seems like a pretty emotional storyline, but I'm extremely excited. We talk some more before he gives my first script. I'm sort of freaking out this is it, my first episode. I get up from the chair as Ryan comes back over to hug me.

"Thanks Ryan" I say.

"Don't worry Blake, you're going to do great" he tells me.

I walk out of his office and try to find the nearest sitting area so I can begin reading my script. I'm super excited. I sit myself down on a bench as I begin to read. The episode is in entitled "The Role You Were Born To Play". My first scene is where Finn is recruiting new male for the lead in the school play which is "Grease". I continue to read further into the script and I start freaking out. My dream of working with Cory is coming true! I get to have a duet with him, and I get to interact with him. This is amazing! I read much further, and what do you know….my love interest is Marley. I feel a smile creep upon my face, this is going to be great. I find out towards the end of the episode, that Ryder gets to be lead as the awesome Danny Zuko. I finish reading the script and I can't help but smile. Another assistant finds me sitting on a bench, and tells me that they need to me to go right into fitting, and that I have to start dance rehearsals for "Born To Hand Jive" right away. Wow this is going to be crazier than I though.

_-Cut to Melissa-_

**Melissa's POV**

I get to set and go straight into getting into the character as Marley. First I have to go change, then I have to get my hair and makeup done because I'm filming a scene for "The Break Up" episode where Jake cancels on Marley because he doesn't want to go over grease songs with her. I head to set after becoming Marley, however the crew needs at least 30 minutes, so I head back to my trailer where I find my script for episode five placed in my mail box. I grab the script and take a seat on my chair. I begin to read the script, I read the first few pages and I already know this is going to be a great episode. I have a duet with Alex, I start fangirling for no reason, I just love working with Alex, he is just fierce. I find out Blake's character is name is Ryder, and I already love his and Marley's scene together. It's really adorable, the character of Ryder is already adorable. I get to work with Blake this is going to be amazing. I know I probably won't work with him that long, as now its official, Marley got herself in a love triangle. I gather my thoughts and finish reading the script before hearing my phone ringing. It's was Becca.

"Melissa, the crew is having some problems right now so we are starting dance rehearsals for "Born To Hand Jive" okay?" she tells me.

"Oh okay Becca, thanks for telling me" I say

"Of course girly" she says.

I hang up the phone and get my things and start walking my way to dance studio.

_-Cut to Dance Studio-_

I walk in late, everyone is already there. Harry, Amber, Jacob, Becca, and even Blake. I go over to the wall to place my things against it before joining the others. I walk over to Blake, and he greets me with a hug. It was an odd feeling, the hug felt so warm, and comfy. I sort of felt like I was in a dream. What the hell is wrong with me, I have a boyfriend who I'm in love with…this is just some stupid attraction because I've been lonely here without nick. Thank god he is coming in 2 weeks, I really miss him. My thoughts are cut short when Blake begins to speak to me.

"So Melissa, what did you think of the script? Zack told me everyone already read it, things work faster than I expected" he says.

"Yeah, I did read it. I thought it was amazing, I'm so glad that we get to work together. To be honest I actually fine your character rather charming and adorable." I begin smiling like a complete doofus "and yeah it's crazy here every day" I say.

He starts smiling at me back, making my smile even bigger. My face is getting a little hotter and I know I'm starting to blush. I'm not sure what Blake is doing to be so charming right now, he hasn't really even spoken an actual sentence. I feel this strange connection, and I just met him. "I'm really excited to work with you Melissa, and I do agree Ryder is an adorable little charming ass devil" he says.

I start laughing at his comment "Yes he is, anyways how are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, a little nervous and freaked out by all this, but I'm good. What about you?" He asks me

I make sure to bring up Nick "Don't worry Blake, you got this…and I'm okay, I just really miss my boyfriend" I say.

"Oh you have a boyfriend? Does he live here in LA?" he asks.

"No he doesn't he lives in New York" I say.

"Well that sucks, no wonder you miss him" he says.

"What about you, I'm sure an attractive guy like you has some girl at his hip" I say.

He gives a slight smirk "I do have a girlfriend, and she lives here with me" he tells me.

"Well that's good, at least she's here with you instead on the other side of the country" I say.

"Well I don't know about that" he says softly.

"Why is that?" I ask

"I'm not sure, lately it just feels different. I'm sure it's just all the adjusting to this lifestyle for her" he says.

"Yeah that's probably it" I tell him.

Are conversation is cut short, when we begin the choreography with Zack, Brooke, and Britney.

**Blake's POV**

We are starting to dance to the music the backup vocals have already recorded. I feel like a complete idiot, but being there with everyone especially Melissa made me feel comfortable. I'm not sure what it was but Melissa being there took a lot of pressure of my first glee rehearsal. She made today easier and I couldn't stop smiling.

I take Melissa's hands and we begin to gallop to the left, I'm not sure why but that moment there felt really nice. I can't explain it, but I feel we already have great chemistry so this is going to be fun playing the love interest to Marley.

We continuing dancing for about another hour. I'm dead tired, worn out and it was only the first day too. This is going to be interesting. Zack calls it a day, and I walk over to the wall to grab my things. I see Melissa things next to mine so I picked them up and walked them over to her.

"Here you go" I say.

"Thanks Blake" she says smiling.

"Well that was a fun first day for me" I say.

She starts laughing "Get us to it, anyways it was funny hanging out here with you today" she says.

"You too" she starts walking away "Hey, Melissa wait up" I yell to her as we walk out of the dance studio.

"Yea, Blake?" she says.

"This may sound weird, but I was wondering can I have your number? Don't worry this isn't a like pick up line or something, I just wanted to be able to talk to you as a friend outside of work" I say awkwardly.

"Nice" she laughs. I give her my phone for her to enter her number in "here you go, just text me whenever" she says smiling.

"Will do" I say. I go in to hug her once again. This time the hug was different than the first one I gave her today. It was like we've been friends for a long time. "Well by Melissa, I see you tomorrow" I says.

"You too" she tells me.

_-Cut to Blake getting home-_

I walk into my apartment only to be attack by the little fury creature named Milli.

"Looks like someone missed you today" Maria says.

"I guess so" I say smiling.

"She wasn't the only one who missed you today" Maria got up and walked over to give me a kiss. She gently presses her lips against mine "how was your first day?" she asks.

"I missed you too, and it was great. I had a really good time, and I met some great people." I say holding Maria in my arms.

"That's great babe, so are you allowed to tell me anything?" she asks with a smirk.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, unless I have a kissing scene of course. When that times comes I'll tell you" I say, pressing my lips against hers once again.

"You suck" she pushes me softly

"You know you love me" I say with a smirk.

"Yes I do, now can we go on our date now?" she says smiling.

I place Milli in her cage, and grab Maria's hand as we walk out the door.

_-Cut to Melissa in between takes-_

**Melissa's POV**

I grabbed the phone and search for him in my contacts. It's late over there, and he has to go to bed early, but I have to call him. I press the call button and place my phone against my ear.

"Hey…" I say

"Hey babe, how are you?" he says

My eyes begin to tear up "I'm good, I'm really sorry for calling this late. I just really wanted to hear your voice" I struggle to say, while crying.

"Baby, its okay…I'll be with you in two weeks just got to wait a little longer" he reassures me.

"I know, I just I miss you so much, we haven't really been apart like this" I say trying to dry my tears.

"I understand this is hard for me too, but we love each other, so we can do this" he says putting a smile on my face. "Look I got to go, but remember I love you"

I hang up the phone, and try to pull myself together before anyone realizes I have been crying. I just miss him so much, I don't understand why he wouldn't move out here with me. This sucks so much, I'm not sure how long I can do this anymore. However I love him so I'm going to try, but if or when it gets too much…I have to end it. I can't keep feeling like this.

A strange thought came across my head, when I was with Blake I completely forgot all about my relationship problems. He made me forget about them. I wish he could take right now. I feel like I need his advice. Before I knew it I was receiving a text message from an unknown person

**TEXT:** "Hey Melissa. It's Blake I just wanted to text you that it was so much fun hanging out at the studio today. I wanted to thank you for being so nice and welcoming today. I hope we can become really great friends. I wish I could call you but I'm busy so I only had time to text you. Your awesome :D!"

A smile creeps upon myself, and suddenly I feel like things will be okay. I shouldn't worry, and I own this all to Blake. I look down and smile before having to do another take.


	3. The First Kiss

**Warning: I didn't have to proof read this, so sorry if it's a little weird with miss spelling and stuff. My apologies. Thanks for everyone that is reading, and I love you guys. Sorry if there isn't much detail, this is still my first fanfic and I'm trying to work it out :D**

_-2 weeks after later-_

**Blake's POV**

I've been working on glee for the past two weeks now and everything is great. The cast is amazing, I love them already. The crew is fantastic, I can't stress that enough. Then there is Melissa, I can't put my finger on it, but just something about her. It's like when I'm with her I forget about whatever I'm thinking and just enjoy being myself. I feel so comfortable around her, and it's really nice. I don't get that feeling with Maria, but I'm still in love with her. She makes me happy, I just can't help wonder why Melissa has this effect on me, and Maria doesn't.

My thoughts go blank when I hear Melissa voices coming towards me. It makes me smile, and forget about what I was thinking.

"Hey" she smiles.

"Hey you" I say.

She smiles back at me with a small laugh. "I just came over to talk to you, I'm pretty sure you read the script for episode 6 right?" she says.

"No I haven't finished reading it yet, I had to go into the studio to record grease lightening, so I didn't get to finish" I say to her puzzled.

"Oh" she smiles flirtingly "Well then I guess I should tell you, we have are first kissing scene together" she says.

I take a drink of water and then spit it out as I hear those words "Wait what" I say.

She burst out laughing at the slight of me spitting my water into mid-air "We have are first kissing scene dork" she says pushing my shoulder slightly.

My face starts getting red, I don't normally blush "Oh, well then…..that's exciting" I say.

"Yes, it's very exciting" her smiles grows.

We start talking a bit more as we walk over to the cast chairs that had our names on it. We quickly take our seats and begin rambling about the silliest things.

"Blake? What's your favorite book?" she asks.

"Well…If I had to choose, I would the say the captain underpants series, or the harry potter series" I say

She starts laughing at me again "Really? Captain Underpants Blake? Really?" she says.

"Oh yeah, who wouldn't love captain underpants he is the bomb!" I say with confidence.

She gives me a really cute smirk "Okay then, what's your favorite movie?" she asks.

"Hmm, that's tough I love a lot of movies, I think anything with Ryan Reynolds, Andrew Garfield, Ryan Glossing is amazing!"

"Those are some talent people right there" she smiles.

"What about you huh? What's your favorite book? What's your favorite movie?" I ask in a teasing manner.

"I love me some classics, and of course who doesn't love harry potter. I think everyone does, if you don't I just feel sorry for you. As for my favorite movie…I don't know, maybe the notebook…but that's to cliché of me to say" she tells me.

"I LOVE THE MOVIE THE NOTEBOOK! RYAN GLOSSING IS THE BOMB" I tell her.

She can't stop laughing. Her laugh if adorable, and its cute, and it just makes you want to laugh with her. "I'm serious I love that movie" I say

"It's okay haha, I just didn't pick you as the type of guy who like chick flicks" she says.

"Then what type of guy do you see me as?" I ask

"I'm not sure, I just figured you were a like most guys, most guys don't would never admit that" she tells me.

"Well I'm not most guys." I tell her

"I can see that now" he smile grows softer.

We continuing talking and laughing at each other. I really enjoy her company it's nice, she's amazing. I look at the time and realized that it's almost time for us all the go home. We get out of our chairs and start heading towards are trailers to gather our things. I get to back to my trailer change out of my characters clothes to regular clothes, grab my script and head out the door. I walk over to Melissa's trailer and wait for her to come out. The door opens, and out comes a this beautiful medium sized dog who was white, with black around its face.

"Blake, this is my dog Farley" she says.

I kneel down to pet the dog "Farley huh? After Chris Farley?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, most people don't get it on the first try" she smiles.

"Really? Dudes a legend" I say.

"You really do surprise me" she says.

"You're just getting to know me. I'm full of surprises" I smirk. "Anyways do you need a ride home?" I ask

"Well then I guess I should be prepared" she smiles "No I'm good, I actually have my car today. Thank you though" she says.

"Anytime Me" I say.

I smile at her once last time, and turn around to walk in the other direction. I quickly turn my head and catch a glance of her staring at me as a walk to my car. I'm not sure what I'm feeling, but I do know that it's something, and I'm scared of it. I quickly get into my car and drive home.

I reach my apartment and walk inside. I try to stay as quiet as possible, it's really late and Maria is probably exhausted from college. I slowly enter my bedroom and undress down to just my boxers. I climb into bed. As I rest my head against the pillow, I can't help but think of Melissa, does this make me a bad person? I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_-Cut to a couple days later-_

**Melissa's POV**

I awaken from the sounds of someone knocking on my door. I quickly get out of my bed and head to the front door. It's really early, who would be hear. I unlock the door and pull it open. My face lights up as I see him standing right in front of me. I immediately go in to hug him tightly "NICK! You're here!" I yell to him.

He grabs me and lifts me up as he hugs me back "Yes, I'm here!" he says.

He puts me down "I'm so glad you're here, I missed you so much!" I lean in and press my lips against his.

I grab his stuff and bring it into my apartment. I missed him so much, luckily with Blake things don't feel as lonely. Things are great when I'm around Blake. I'm not sure why I'm thinking about Blake, when I should be focused on my boyfriend who I haven't gotten a chance to see since I moved to LA. We start talking about what we been up to lately. It's nice talking in person with nick, things feel normal again. I just can't help but feel that I'm falling out of love with him. I start to bring up the conversation of him moving out to LA to be with me. Maybe that will help with our relationship.

"Nick, I was thinking a lot about us recently and I really would like if you moved out here to be with me" I ask.

"Look Melissa, I love you but you know that my work is in New York. I would love nothing more than to be here with you. My family is in New York, my friends, our friends are there." He says.

I fell my eyes begin to get heavy "So what you're saying is that those things mean more to you then me?" I ask

He sense that I'm hurt from what he said. He scoots over on the couch to wrap his arms around me

"No, no that's not what I'm saying. New York is my home, I just can't…but I love you so much that I'm willing to let you live your dream out here, while I stay in New York" he tells me.

"Do you not realize that I had to sacrifice, my friends, my life, and my home…so I can live my dream. All I'm asking is if you really loved me then you should be able to sacrifice those things with me…but I guess you don't" I say

"Melissa please don't do this, I love you! And that's not going to change" he says.

"Can you please go, I want to be alone" I tell him.

"Melissa please" he asks.

"Go nick" I tell him.

Nick gets off the couch and heads out the door quickly turning to look at me. He turns back around and closes the door behind him. I can't believe what I'm feeling. Tears start pouring down, I shouldn't be this miserable, I'm living my dream, yet why does it feel like I just lost. My phones starts to ring, Blake's name flashes across it. I really don't want to answer it but just seeing his name makes me feel a little better.

"Hey Mel" he says.

"Hi Blake" I say trying to pull myself together.

"What's wrong" he asks

"It's nothing, I'm fine" I say

"It doesn't seem like nothing" he tells me.

"Okay, nick just got here and we sort of had a fight" I tell him

"Well I know it's none of my business but if you ever need to talk you know I'm here right?"

"Thank you Blake, so other than my problems, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I just called to ask if you wanted anything from the store for set" he asks.

"No thank you, I see you later on set though okay?" I say.

"Okay, and Mel…you're going to be okay…just know that" he says to me.

I smile comes across my face. How could someone like him be so nice, it's impossible? "Thank you" I say before hanging up the phone. I pull myself together and jump in the shower. I start getting ready for work, thinking about the scene we are filming. We are filming to kissing scene today, and I'm super anxious and excited, thinking about the scene makes me forget my personal problems. I grab my keys and head out the door.

_-Cuts to on set-_

I sit in my trailer alone. I decide to start reading the book my sister wrote. It's really great and I'm so proud of her for writing a book! I mean I can't even believe it. I hear a knock at my trailer door. "Come in" I say

The person continues knocking. I get up to open the door and see a guy holding flowers in front of his face. I realize that its nick, and I invite him in.

"How did you get onset" I ask him

"Oh, I met Jacob outside of paramount and they let me come in with him" he tells me.

"Oh okay" I say.

"These are for you" he hands me the flowers

"Thank you" I tell him.

"I just wanted to apologize to you, I'm sorry" he says

"It's okay Nick, however I would really like to be alone right now. You can go hang out with Jacob or go met some other cast members"

Nick doesn't say anything, he turns around and walks out of my trailer. I'm alone again, but this time it feels a little better. I stay in my trailer continuing to read the book.

_-Cut to Blake on set-_

**Blake's POV **

I'm fixing to kiss Melissa, this is crazy. I'm not even sure what I'm feeling, but I have to kiss her. Apart of me is hoping this kiss tells me something, but the other part just wants to keep this as professional as possible. I look over waiting for Melissa to come to set, and she hasn't yet which is odd. However I see this guy walking around set confused. I walk over to him and introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Blake…are you lost or something?" I ask as I offer my hand.

He shakes me hand "I'm Nick, and yeah I was lost" he says.

"Wait are you the Nick? As in Melissa's nick" he says.

"Yes I am, and you must be the guy Melissa is always telling me about" he says looking down.

A smile came across my face as I looked to the side "So where is Melissa?" I ask.

"We had a fight, and now she won't really talk to me" he says

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

"She wants me to move here to LA, and I told her my life was in New York" he says

"Dude, no offense but that makes you an asshole. Why didn't you just say yes" I ask

"Well thanks for that, and I guess I just don't want to leave my life in New York" he says.

"Do you love Melissa?" I ask

"Yes, why" he says

"Then man up, and just do it" I say firmly.

"It's a lot more complicated than you think" he says.

"Love is complicated, but love is also about being willing to sacrifice things in order for you to maintain that love. If you really love someone that sacrificing isn't so bad. If you aren't willing to change something, than how are going to make things worse. You should think about that" I say

I walk away leaving Nick with a confused expression on his face. I see Melissa walk in from the other side. This is the first time I seen her in her sandy costume and she looks amazing. This isn't helping me trying to figure out what I'm feeling. I walk over to her, she doesn't seem to notice that nick is behind me somewhere

"Wow Mel, you look fantastic" I say

"Thanks, it's a little tight but whatever" she says

"So I met Nick just a few minutes ago" I say

"Oh that's cool" she says.

"Mel, you I think you should talk to him after we film are scene. I think he may have something to tell you" I say.

"I just don't want to talk to him" she tells me.

"Trust me, you should" I tell her.

"Okay, I will but only because you asked me to. Can you promise me if the conversation goes bad that you will be there for me?" she asks

"Mel, of course…you're like my best friend here even if we have only know each other for a little over 2 weeks" I says smiling.

She smiles back at me, and I can't help but think about how adorable her smile is. This is bad isn't it, I think I might like her more than a friend. I don't want to do anything about it though, I love Maria and that's that. If I have to I will work harder to be with Maria as much as I can. Joaquin the cinematographer comes over to us and tells us he is ready for the scene. Melissa and I walk with him to where the scene takes place. I think this is a really big moment for our characters so I'm going to try to make this as amazing as possible. We get into position, where I'm standing in front of a mirror trying to fix my hair, when I see Marley come in looking amazing.

"Okay everyone quiet on set please…..and Action!" the director yells out.

Scene

Ryder: You can't listen to her

Marley: I know. It's ugh...it's-it's just

Ryder: Hey,Hey...Look at me...Take a deep breath. You look amazing, you sound amazing, this is going to be amazing.

I move my head to grab the back of her neck to pull her head for the kiss. I gently press my lips against hers. Are lips stay together deepening the kiss. It was like the world froze over and this was just a dream. I hear the director call cut, and I slowly pull away and look at her. I see something in her eyes telling me that this kiss wasn't just acting. We both quickly turned away an walked back over to the crew. I still feel it's a dream, the kiss was amazing, but I have a girlfriend what does this say about me. The director asks for a couple more takes…and which each take the kisses just go better.

_- Cut to Melissa's reaction of the kiss-_

**Melissa's POV**

He grabs the back of my neck, resting the side of his hand against my cheek. And pulls me in. He presses his lips against mine. Are lips remain together deepening the kiss. This was weird I never felt like this when Nick kissed me… and this was supposed to be acting. He pulls away and I slowly open my eyes. The kiss gives my lips tingles and I bit my lip ever so slightly looking into Blake's eyes. The kiss makes me think a lot. I didn't even hear the director call cut until Blake started walking away. It was an amazing kiss, and I never felt that way before. What am I supposed to do I think I still have nick and Blake still has Maria. The director asks us to do a few more thanks, and I'm even more nervous to kiss Blake again.

We do the scene a few more times each one being better than the other. The directors let us no they got what they wanted and know we are free to do whatever for now. I quickly look start looking for nick, as Blake goes to talk to Chord.

Nick comes walking. "Melissa I need to talk to you" he demanded.

"Okay Nick, what is it?" I ask.

"I've been thinking, and I want to move here to be with you." He says.

My mouth drops, and Nick comes to hug me. I try to gather words to say "Ugh…What changed your mind" I ask.

"I realized that if you're truly loves someone you have to willing to sacrifice things to show you love that person" he says.

His head motions towards Blake who is over by chord probably talking about super smash brothers as usual. It was then I realized that Blake was the one that made Nick realize this. It was sweet of Blake to do, I really admire that he is trying to help me with Nick.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say" I tell him.

"You don't have to say anything…For right now let's enjoy what little we have left of today before I have to leave tomorrow. We can discuss moving in together when I get back to New York"

I nod, he leans in and presses his lips against mine. It doesn't feel magical. It's never felt magical with Nick. It was always just a good kiss. I don't know what to feel anymore.

"Hey, can you go hang with the guys while I talk to Blake. I need to ask him something" I ask.

"Sure, no problem" he tells me.

We walk over to the guys, and I was right they were talking about super smash brothers like they do all the time. Nick introduces himself to the rest of the guys, as I get Blake's attention.

"Blake can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask him.

"Sure Mel" he gets up from his chair and walks towards me "What's up?" he says

"Follow me over here" We walk behind the curtains "Sorry I just didn't want people to hear what I wanted to say to you" I say.

"It's okay" he says

"I wanted to thank you personally for trying to help with mine and nicks relationship. It was really sweet, and you didn't have to do that." I say.

"Of course I did Mel. I care about you, you're my best friend here…and I want to make sure that you are happy" he says.

I grab Blake, and pull him in for a hug. I turn towards his ear and whisper "Thank You"

We stay hugging for a little while longer, until he finally lets go of me.

"Mel?" he says curiously.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you sure you're good?" He asks.

"As of now, yes and I owe it to you" I smile towards him.

His smile grew bigger, he was cute. "Well this was an interesting day to say the least" I say

"It was indeed" he says.

"You were great in the scene today" I tell him.

"Mel, you were amazing that's what made me great" he tells me.

Now my cheeks are heating up, and I'm blushing once again.

"Are you blushing" he ask.

"If I am?" I say.

"It's cute" he smirks at me.

We smile at each other, and then walk back over to the rest of the group. We join back into the conversation. I sit next to Nick, and quickly glance at Blake, and I see him catch me so I look away. We continue discussing super smash brothers, and 21 jump street because that's chord's favorite movie at the moment. This was a really fun day, and it was great minus the whole issues with Nick. I'm glad I have Blake, whatever he is to me right now. I really don't want to let our friendship we have develop go.

_- Cuts to Blake getting home-_

**Blake's POV**

I walk inside my apartment only to be ambushed by some of my family, and Maria.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asks excitedly

"I know you been feeling a little home sick lately, so I asked if your brothers would like to come and visit" Maria says.

I hug Maria tightly "Thank you so much Maria" I say

This was probably the best thing Maria has done for me. I love her for that, but something is just off about her and me lately. I quickly put my things down and greet the rest of my family that showed up. I hug them all, and we all start talking. There is a huge smile on my face seeing my family here, but I feel there is just someone missing…and I think I know who she is.


End file.
